Kingdom THR - A aventura final ao mundo
Essa parte conta com Johnny para complementar sua aventura solo depois que Alya Feng foi separada dele quando o barco foi atacado e estava fazendo seu caminho de volta para Ghumidir, contando o que aconteceu com ele durante os eventos de Kingdom THR Season 2 e continuação para a Kingdom THR Season 3. Novos obstáculos, novos problemas. Ao ser pego, John é levado a força pelo soldado para o outro barco, tentando se soltar Soldado: O que tá fazendo com esse garoto no seu cangote? Garoto 2: Ele é só uma criança, senhor, deixe ele ficar comigo. *sorrir* Soldado: *pega o Garoto 4 a força* Garoto 4: *começa a chorar* Soldado: Pare de chorar garoto chato! *sai levando Sota* Garoto 2: Ei!! *vai atrás e é pego* Aaargh! John: *tentando se soltar de qualquer jeito* Garoto 2: *olhando pro Garoto 4* droga!!! *é levado por um dos soldados* Garoto 1: Parem com isso! *pega um pedaço de pau e joga na cabeça do soldado que se aproximava, pega outro pedaço de pau e vai pra cima dos soldados e bate na cabeça de um deles, logo fazem um corte em seu braço e o obrigam a soltar o pedaço de pau e acaba sendo pego e levado* Merda!!! Aaargh! Todos eles, são levados a prisão do castelo negro, todos os garotos são presos nas selas. Keny: *sentado de braços cruzados* Garoto 4: *assustado e chorando muito, pois havia se machucado* Garoto 1: Pare de chorar, Sota! Já tá me irritando! Garoto 3: *olhando para o Garoto 1* Sano, se quer se concentrar, pare de falar. Sano: *olha com raiva pro Garoto 3* Olha, estamos em perigo e se você provocar de novo, eu quebro sua cara! Garoto 3: Vem então! Garoto 2: Vocês são insuportáveis, parem de gritar! *pega Sota e bota ele em seu colo e acaricia a cabeça dele* calma... Sano: *encarando Garoto 3* Garoto 3: *vai pra cima de Sano* E eles se batem violentamente, trocando socos. John: *com um dos ollhos fechados* Sano: Quem manda aqui sou eu! *socando o Garoto 3* Garoto 3: ! Agh! Pare de ser babaca! *soca a cara de Sano* Keny: Parem com isso vocês dois! *olha para eles* Ambos param e Sano empurra o Garoto 3 pra cima de John e este cai em cima de John, depois levanta e vai pra longe de Sano e John. Garoto 3: *senta ao lado de Garoto 2* Garoto 2: Não encha meu saco. Garoto 3: Vai se ferrar. Sota: *volta a chorar* Sano: SHOTA! PORRA!! Sota: AAAAAAAAAHMMM!!! HAAMMM!!! *continua a chorar* Sano: AAARGH! *bota a mão na cabeça* Garoto 2: *bota a cara de Sota sobre seu peito e balança ele para o acalmar* Sota: *para de chorar lentamente* John: Ai, caramba... Sano: Graças a Deus...odeio crianças! Garoto 2: Você é uma criança Sano! Pare de se achar adulto! Sano: Criança é você, seu maria vai com as outras! Garoto 2: COMO É QUE É?! Garoto 3: *facepalm* Keny: *vai até Sano e chuta a cara dele* Calado! John:* balançado a cabeça* Aiaiaia lá vai começar, outra briga de novo... Sano: *vira o rosto e bota a mão na cara olha po Keny* ... Keny: *volta pro seu canto e se senta* Sano: *vai pra bem longe de Keny e fica olhando pro chão* Garoto 2: *acariciando a cabeça de Sota e percebe que ele já tava calmo e logo levanta e carrega Sota no seu colo* Sh sh shhh... Sota: *bem mais calmo* Garoto 3: *fecha seus olhos parecendo mais calmo* Keny: *sorrir e olha pro John* iai... John: *ignorando* O que é? Keny: Estou pensando em te matar pra roubar sua aparência, mas eu gostei daquela garota, por isso não vou fazer isso. Você se pergunta, por que esses meninos não se metem comigo? *se aproximando de John e falando no ouvido dele para eles não ouvirem* John: Hum. *achando meio estranho mas estava curioso* Keny: Eu sou um Aranha. John: ! *ficando surpreso e suando frio* Keny: Eles me viram trocando de aparência, porém esse corpo que você vê é o meu original. Surpreso? *olhando pro John* Por isso é melhor você colaborar conosco. Vai? John: Vou...*mexe a cabeça pra cima e pra baixo* Keny: Ótimo. *levanta* Ele vai ajudar, agora quero que todos se finjam de morto! John: Tsc...*fica com raiva mas se abaixa e tenta fingir* Todos depois se fingem de morto. Keny: Argh!! odeio vocês! Homem: *se aproxima* MATOU TODOS ELES!! *abre a porta* Keny: Agora! *avança no Homem* Garoto 2: *corre com Sota* Garoto 3: *vai atrás do Garoto 2 e dá uma cotovelada na cara do homem* Sano: *passa correndo* John: *pulo por cima da cabeça do homem* Keny: *mata o homem e corre ao lado de John* Você é bom! John: *viro um pouco minha cabeça pra cima* Você ainda não viu nada hehe mas do mesmo modo obrigado. Keny: De qualquer forma sou melhor que você. *passa na frente de John e corre ultrapassando todos os garotos* John: Wow *quase tropeço* Que velocidade absurda! *vai atrás dos outros* Keny: Atrás de mim! *dá um salto quebrando a janela do castelo e da uma leve planada agarrando o galho e se sentando nele* Venham! John: *seguindo ele sem dificuldade* Sano: *pula e agarra a área da janela e pula * Keny: *pega a mão de Sano* Sano: *sobe o galho* Venham idiotas! John: (Pode ser rápido, mas dificilmente perderei ele de vista) Garoto 2: Sota, se segura em mim. *sobe com dificuldade* Garoto 3: *ajuda Garoto 2 a subir* Vai logo! Garoto 2: *pula* Sota: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ?? Garoto 2: *agarra a mão de Keny e sobe no galho* Fiur... Sota: AHAHAAAAHAAAAA John: *flexiono minhas pernas e dou um salto vertical e vou para frente fazendo eu cair na janela, depois vou e subo o galho* Garoto 2: Sh sh shhh... *acaricia a cabeça de Sota* Sota: ... *se acalma* Keny: *segura a mão de John* Cuidado. *levanta John com uma mão e só depois pega ele com a outra mão e o deixa no galho* Cuidado aí bixinha Garoto 3: Grrr...*na janela e logo pula* Ha!! Keny: Puta merda! *se abaixa rápido e pega a mão do Garoto 3* Quase...*levanta ele* Garoto 3: Caramba, estamos fora e agora? Keny: Bem John, pule, vamos ver se ele sobrevive, hehe. Sano: Isso é suicídio hahaha! John: *pulo bato de cabeça num galho, fico girando e bato de barriga num galho, mesmo assim consigo segurar o galho* Aiaiaiai ;u; Soldados: OS GAROTOS! Keny: Droga! Sano: *facepalm* Keny: *pula e entra dentro da janela e acaba com os soldados com facilidade* John: Grrr *olhando pro keny derrotando eles* eu queria um pouco de ação também ! Sota: *abraçando Garoto 2* Garoto 2: Nunca tente compertir com o Keny, ele é estranho demais e muito forte. Sano: Humph, porém pode competir comigo! Eu deixo. John: *olhando eles com o queixo no galho que eu estava segurando* Quem sabe. Sano: Humph. *sorrir* Garoto 3: *fica com raiva e bota a mascara novamente* Vocês são um saco. Sano: Tua cara. Garoto 3: A tua! Sota: Aahahaaaa! Garoto 2: Sh sh... Sano: *olhando para Kenosan* Você parece uma menina, Kenosan! Cuidando de seu filho! :v Kenosan: *fica em silencio olha com raiva pro Sano* Você é um otário! Sano: Aí, ficou revoltada? Vamos resolver isso depois! Kenosan: ... *levanta* Keny: *pisa no galho ao lado de Kenosan e da a mão para John* Vem, bicha! John: *observando-os* Keny: Tá gamado neles é? Relaxa John: *rindo de novo* Essa foi boa! Mas não ¬¬ Keny: Quer saber, que se dane! *pisa na mão de John e ele cai* John: *caindo* Sota: Ele morreu? Keny: Haha, não não, estamos perto do gramado Todos eles pulam. John: *fico lá caído por alguns segundos* Mas que vagabundo! *meio ralado e me levanto* Keny: Vagabundo? Eu diria lindão. John: Lindão? *voz zuera* Eu diria que você não consegue ser mais bonito que um orc :v ! udauhsauhdashud Keny: Haha! Obrigado. John: *confuso* :v Ué. Kenosan: *deixa Sota no chão* Vamos lá! Sano: Finalmente! *vai pro campo aberto e fica na posição de batalha* Kenosan: Humph. *fica parado* Garoto 3: Idiotas... Keny: Olha lá! Tão brigando? Eles começam a lutar de um jeito incrível de uma forma que John nunca chegou a ver, ele fica surpreso. John: (Eles são bons, realmente bons. Estou enferrujado, preciso voltar a treinar) Kenosan: Sei que pode fazer mais que isso! *soca porém o Sano passa por baixo do meu braço* Sano: *dá um pulo e chuta a cabeça de Kenosan, logo que pisa no chão, Sano vai para o chão e com uma mão e se levanta por completo* John: *observando assustado, porém o poder de luta deles* Kenosan: Agora vai! *chuta Sano* Sano: *inclinando para o lado, pega o pé de Kenosan e puxa ele dando uma joelhada na barriga dele* Kenosan: Argh... *indo um pouco para trás* Sano: Acabamos, eu venci, como sempre *bota as mãos na cabeça* John! Vamos lá! Vem lutar comigo! *esperando* John:*levanto* Não tenho. *bato meu punho sobre o outro aberto* motivos para recusar! *ando até ficar um pouco perto do Sano e fico em posição de batalha, ficando sério e ao mesmo tempo animado* Sano: Pode vir. Kenosan: *pega Sota e o bota no seu cangote* John: Não, primeiro você. *fazendo sinal com as mãos* Sano: Heh *corre na direção de John, passa por baixo dele e se levanta com uma mão chutando a cabeça de John, fica em pé e soca a costa de John* HAH! John: Grr! *indo para frente, perco o equilíbrio e abaixando, agarro o chão com força, levanto e depois me viro, pego pela roupa e dou uma cabeçada nele, fazendo ele ficar sem equilíbrio e depois dou uma cotovelada na costela dele e depois dou um chute vertical na região da barriga* Haaa! Sano: *leva a cabeçada, mas no chute do John, indo para o lado e logo depois desvia da cutucelada, depois dando um gancho* Acabamos aqui, você é fraco também. John: *giro e quase caio, com dificuldade levanto, depois desfiro um golpe com a mão esquerda, porém no mesmo momento eu engano ele socando ele por baixo, dando um golpe diagonal pra cima no queixo dele com a mão direita* Não me subestime! Sano: *sendo acertado e indo para trás* John: *chuta com minha perna direita, acertando o peitoral dele* (Agora não têm como desviar.) Sano: *leva o chute mas resistindo, retribui dando um soco a cara de John* Acabamos por hoje eu já disse! *soca o peito de John e o empurra para trás* John: *sou empurrado* Sano: Humph! *bota as mãos na cabeça* Geração de fracotes! Keny: Vou nem rir, vai que ele fica estressado John: *limpo o suor da minha testa* Você é realmente bom e não existe essa de geração mais forte ou fraco. *sento no chão* Sano: É só olhar pro Sota :v parece um resto de bosta, quando eu tinha a idade dele eu não era tão magro assi--- ... Kenosan: *fica irritado* Você passou dos limites!! Sota: *fica triste* Desculpa...não é culpa minha se eu não sou perfeito, tá? Kenosan: *range os dentes* Garoto 3: Dane-se! Sota não liga! John: Nem todos são monstro quando querem! ¬¬ Keny: Hahaha! *vai até o Sano* Sano: *fica quieto* Keny: *soca a barriga de Sano* De qualquer forma ele é seu meio irmão...não pode o xingar desta maneira! Sano: *recebe o soco e acaba saindo saliva e toca na barriga e cai de cara no chão* Keny: Bem senhoritas, vamos indo! *caminha* John: *levanto e sigo eles* Em companhia, escravizado e humilhado. Mas relutante. Depois de um bom percurço, John pergunta. John: Então? Sano: E então o que, o cú arrombado? John: *facepalm* Que cara chato! Sano: Tua bunda! John: O que sua bunda no piru de quem? Menino pervertido da porra :v! Keny: Na minha é logica, agora parem de discurtir, senão vou ter que quebrar os dois ao mesmo tempo! John: :v Tá bom senhor capitão ¬¬ Keny: Olha só, esse aí aprende rápido! Né não Shota? *pega o Sota e bota ele em seu cangote* Sota: Ahahahaha John: Haha ...*cruzo os braços* Garoto 3: Os barcos sumiram, as pessoas que estavam lá... Kenosan: Será que foram embora? Keny: Vamos logo, bando de bixinhas! Garoto 3: *segue Keny* Kenosan: *um pouco estressado* Sano: Ei Kenosan! :v Kenosan: *ignora Sano e caminha atrás do Garoto 3* Sano: Tá estressada ainda? Kenosan: Vai toma no cú! John: *meio com medo* Caramba...! *seguindo eles* Sano: *corre e fica ao lado de Kenosan* O que foi? Kenosan: Achou engraçado falar aquilo pro Sota? Sano: Ele sabe que era brincadeira e de qualquer forma ele tá sorrindo agora. Kenosan: Dane-se! A noite, eles chegam ao lugar aonde embarca e desembarca os barcos, não havia nenhum ao mar. Keny: É...foram embora, que pena...aquela garota era linda. John: *corado com raiva* Hey maldito ¬\\¬ ela já tem dono (Oh droga!) *facepalm* (Falei até demais.) Keny: Quer dizer que você gosta dela? John: Sim, sim eu gosto...¬¬ Keny: Relaxa! *chega perto de John* Vou fazer de tudo pra ela não gostar de você. *encara ele* John: *afastando ele com o cabo da espada* Haha, vai lá com os outros! Keny: Hehe... *pega o John pelo ombro* que foi tem medo que eu o beije é? John: Isso daí e também de pegar seus germes :v ! Só de você estar perto, pareçe que vou adoeçer hahaha :v ! Keny: Hehehe, eu posso te matar e roubar seu lugar. John: *nervoso e falando rindo com medo* Não, não deixa pra lá 0u0 ! Eu tava só brincando.. Keny: Acho que é isso que quer *tira uma faca do bolso e deixa ela apontada para a garganta de John* peça desculpas ^^ John: *suando frio* (Ai caramba ;u;) Des..culpa! Keny: *guarda a faca e sorrir de uma forma engraçada* Calma é brincadeira... Todos os meninos: *parecem se acalmar* John: Ahhaaha...ha...*rindo forçado* (Maluco de onde ele tirou uma faca? 0u0) Keny: Tô meio entediado...alguém quer lutar comigo? Ninguém respondia. Keny: *esperando alguém responder* John: Eu já lutei pô faz um sorteio. Keny: Okay! Todos dêem as mãos :v tirando o Sota John: Mas eu já ;u; *suspiro, estendo a mão* Todos:*estendem as mãos* Sota: *observa* Keny: 3 2 1 e Todos: *tiram a mão* Keny: *pega a mão de John* Vamos lutar! John: ...*pareçe que iria chorar* ;u; Keny: Hehe! Quem perder fica só de cueca o resto do dia! John: Cueca... *acho normal* ....... CUECA?! TuT Tenho tanta sorte! Keny: Ué? Quer ficar pelado é? Tá bom então! Quem perder fica pelado! John: *facepalm* Keny: *vai na direção de John e na hora pula para trás dele e dá um mata leão bem dado* John:*tropeço no meu pé, fazendo nós girarmos e eu acabo caindo em cima dele com força, em seguida dou uma cotovelada nele, a cotovelada acerta o braço dele na área perto do ombro e John, percebe que é duro pra porra* Keny: Percebeu a dureza? Puro músculo :v *da uma cotovelada na cara de John o jogando no chão* John: (Porra, já ficou chato lutar, todo mundo é musculoso nessa merda ;u;) *caio no chão depois e dou um chute em sua costa com meu calcanhar* Keny: Nossa '-' isso foi um chute? *levanta e chuta a cara de John* Ô merda foi mal. John: *caio no chão* (Aff mano, que isso '-' ! ) Keny: *levanta o John pela blusa e soca a cara dele o derrubando no chão de novo* John: *levanto e dou um chute horizontal direto* Keny: *segura o chute dele* Lento *gira e dá uma cutuvelada nas bolas de John* Ops :v John: Kisama! *nocaute* Keny: Vamos lá garotos, segurem ele :v Garoto 3: *segura John* Keny: Cadê o resto? Ah dane-se! *tira toda a roupa de John, após tirar toda a roupa de John, repara a outra* ué? John: *olho pra eles segurando o lugar* Por que vocês tão pegando esse maluco aí? Merda esse truque de sombra é uma bosta! Depois de os outros 3 garotos chegar, eles se deparam com John nú. Sano: *observando John* :v Garoto 3: Ehehehhehehehehehehehehehehhee!! :v Keny: Tá frio, querida Johna? John: Se fudeu :v Keny Keny: O que?? *levanta e olha pro John* John: .......*está tão traumatizado que nem se importa, pego as roupas e saio correndo assim mesmo* Keny: Se você der de cara com os soldados, eles vão te castrar, melhor voltar! :v Garoto 3: Garoto burro... Sota: *dormindo nos braços de Kenosan* Kenosan: *balançando o Sota* Enquanto isso, o grupo tava espalhado por aí, procurando algo se fosse ameça. Keny: E pensar que estamos em florestas... John: *já com roupa* (Aquilo foi agoniante...) Sano: *atrás de John e bota seu braço sobre ele* Vamos lutar mais tarde? John: Chega de lutas por hoje ¬-¬ Sano: É que sua presença me deixa excitado, sinto vontade de lutar contigo! e.e John: Não seria, animado??? Excitado que eu conheço, é bem BEM diferente :,) Sano: Mesmo sentido... Keny: *andando com os outros* Parem! *para* Garoto 3: *sai da floresta jogando Ron, Luke, Akari e Icaro no chão* Olhe só o que achei! Ron:*amarrado* Huuum huuuum*lacrimejando sem se mexer* Luke: *tentando se soltar* Akari:*amarrada* Garoto 3: 2 Crianças e um adulto. *chuta de leve a bunda de Akari* e temos uma garota! Akari: HM HMMM!! Kenosan: Heh Sota: ?? Sano: *observa Akari* Bonita. Ron: Hmmmm!! *leva um chute na cabeça* hum! >< Garoto 3: Calado garoto! Icaro: Soltem eles por favor! Garoto 3: *chuta a cara de Ícaro* Calado Ron: ...Sniff... Luke: *tentando se soltar a qualquer cudto Icaro: (Droga...) Keny: *pressiona a bunda de Akari* Akari: Hmmmm rrrummmmm!!! Ron: hmmmm ?????????? Garoto 3: *levanta Ron e soca várias vezes a barriga dele* Ron: RUM RUM RURG *recebendo os golpes enquanto chora* John não estava gostando do que via. Icaro: *com raiva* PAREM SEUS MALDITOS!!! John: (Eu realmente não entendo, como torturar alguém pode ser legal?...) Kenosan: São só crianças. Keny: *enfia uma faca na barriga de Ícaro* Luke,ron e akari: HMMMMM!!! Ícaro: Guuuhh! John: ! Hey keny! Pare cara! Que insano! Luke: *se solta e pega uma pedra e taca em Keny* Keny: *pega Luke pela cabeça e quando ia tacar Luke no chão, olhava para John* Insano? John: (Tá na hora de dar um fim nesse maldito!) Luke: *tentando se soltar* Keny:..*chuta a barriga de Luke* Luke: Aaah ahaaaa!! *começa a chorar* John: Isso mesmo cara! Insano! Se for para machucá-los, que faça isso em outro lugar! Sota: *fica com medo e abraça Kenosan* Kenosan: *fica com raiva* Keny: *levanta e encara john quase o beijando* Eu que mando em vocês! John:*com raiva mas não faz nada* Luke: *sofrendo muito* Ron: *chorando* Akari: *quieta observando a situação* Keny: Da próxima vez que me desafiar, você vai apanhar muito John! John: *rangendo os dentes e fecho o punho com força* Icaro: *seus olhos estavam ficando vazios* Luke: *levanta com dificuldade e vai ajudar Ícaro* Garoto 3: *chuta a cabeça de Luke* Luke: Argh!! *cai no chão completamente com dores* Keny: *logo vira as costas pro John e volta a assediar Akari* John: Hey! Deixe eu maltratar eles um pouco! (Espero que funcione...) Keny: Não... John: Mas quero ficar a sós com eles hehehehe Kusabi: Olha só *levanta a cabeça de Ícaro e faz ele ver Luke apanhando* Keny: Já disse que não! John: (Que merda.) Ícaro: *chorando ao ver tudo* par...em ... Garoto 3: *tira a faca de Ícaro e vai até Luke com a faca* Kenosan: PAREM POR FAVOR!! Keny: *chuta Kenosan, derrubando Sota longe e começa a socar Kenosan* Sota: PAREAAAAAAAA *começa a chorar e berrar* Kenosan: Argh! *ficando totalmente acabado* Keny: NUNCA MAIS FAÇA ISSO!!! Kenosan: *cospe sangue* Sota: Grr!! *empurra Keny* Keny: *dá um peteleco na cara de Sota* Sota: *bota a mão na cara e começa a chorar* Ron: *olhos ficam negros e ele logo se solta da corda e solta Akari e seus olhos voltam ao normal* Garoto 3: Olha lá! Sano: *agarra Ron* Parado! Akari: *levanta* Keny: *na hora soca com tanta força a barriga de Ron que os olhos dele chegam a ficar brancos* Ron: *cai no chão chorando* Akari: Por favor, deixe a gente ir embora! Precisamos chegar em Ghumidir! Ron é filho de Jhon, o rei de Ghumidir! Por favor deixe-nos ir embora! *abraça Ron* Ron: ... John: (Não tem como ajudá-los agora, se pelo menos fosse só ele...) Keny: Humph... Sano: *empurra Keny para trás* Bem...se você der para a gente, nós deixamos vocês irem. Akari: ! *dá um passo para trás* Ron: *abraça Akari* Deixa, minha jornada já acabou mesmo. *fica triste* Akari: *abraça Ron forte* John: *querendo matá-los, mas esta se segurando* Sano: E aí, vai? Akari: ...Sim... *se levanta* Ron: *na hora entra em panico* NÃO!! Akari! *leva um chute* Sano: Calado! Kenosan: Qual a graça de fazer isso?! *tussindo sangue* Garoto 3: *dá um tapão na bunda de Akari* Keny: Heh... *olha pro John* Que foi? Tá me ameaçando por dentro é? John: *se mantendo quieto* Akari: *fecha seus olhos* Tanta situação humilhante e horrível, sem poder fazer nada, Akari foi estuprada pelos dois meninos em troca de seus amigos viver, John não podia fazer nada porque sabia que ele não podia com Keny. Depois, eles voltam. Sano: Pronto, podem ir agora. Garoto 3: *saindo com a mão no bolso* Kenosan: *quieto abraçando Sota* Keny: *de braços cruzados* Sano: Por que não veio, Keny? Keny: Não obrigado. Akari: *voltando devidamente acabada, cambaleando até Ron quase perdendo o equilíbrio* V-v-vamos... Ron: ...Não deveria ter feito isso... *levanta com muitas dores* Luke: *abraçando Ícaro* John: (Vou embora logo, esses maníacos estão me dando nos nervos! ) Luke: Ícaro, você ta bem né? Sano: Já podem ir. *fala de novo meio que com raiva* Luke: Esfaquearam nosso amigo e vocês já estão nos expulsando?! Vão vocês embora! Icaro: *falando com dificuldade* Sano: *pega Luke pelo cabelo* Tá com gracinha? Luke: Ai ai! Icaro: *levantando com difículdade e vou saindo dali* Va...mos John: Sano, solte logo esse cara! ¬¬ Sano: *não solta* Cala a boca viadinho! Icaro: *se fazendo de forte* Estou bem pessoal, vamos...logo .. Luke: *segura a mão de Sano querendo sair* Keny: Deixa ele, Sano! Sano: *solta ele* Luke: *dá língua pro Sano e sai correndo ajudando Ícaro* Ícaro: *andando apoiado no Luke* John: (Posso não confiar em ninguém, mas fico muito irritado com esse tipo de gente! Aquele cara provalvemente está apenas ajudando eles... ) Ron: Akari...*abraçando ela* Akari: Tá tudo bem...tá só...doendo um pouco...*andando com a ajuda de Ron* Eles vão indo, Keny observa o Garoto 3 e Sano rindo e conversando, ele retira algo do bolso e vai na direção deles, quando John pisca os olhos e abre ele novamente, Sano e o Garoto 3 estão no chão, uma poça de sangue começa a ser criada em volta deles no chão. Keny: Acho que pra mim chega de me esconder neste corpo! John: *fico assustado, quero vomitar mas boto meu braço na minha boca* Keny: *pega sobre o seu pescoço e retira uma pele e retira a pele e logo mostra a verdadeira face de Keny, olha para o John* Kenosan: *abraça Sota mais forte* Ele fez de novo...*começa a tremer de medo* Sota: *abraçando Kenosan, começa a chorar* John: *suando frio* (Que bizarro...ele é assim de verdade?) Keny: *ajeita seu cabelo, pega sua espada e esfola a face de Sano e Garoto 3* O Garoto 3 era um garoto chamado Kusabi, portanto, sua face foi esfolada. Kenosan: !!! *sua frio também* Sota: :o John: *olho pra baixo* Keny: *guarda os rostos dele em uma bolsa* Vocês ainda querem andar comigo? Kenosan: ... *levanta e sai correndo* John: *vou embora correndo dali* Keny: Era de se esperar...*caminha com as mãos no bolso sorrindo de leve* John: (Ele é absurdamente forte, não vou conseguir derrotá-lo agora!) Finalmente trilhando seu caminho "sozinho" e "tranquilo" numa fazenda. John estava sozinho na floresta e havia barulhos. John: *olhando na direção do som* De repente, havia um garoto caminhando vestindo trapos com uma enxada e olha para John. ?: O que é? John: Quem é você ? *encostando minha mão na espada* ?: Estou vindo fazer meu trabalho, venho aqui todos os dias. *indo na direção de John* O que tá fazendo no terreno da minha família? John: Desculpe, não era minha intenção invadir seu terreno... Tom: Meu nome é Tom e o seu é? John: O meu é John. Tom: Nome legal, não quer me ajudar? John: Obrigado, pode ser. *paro de encostar na espada e sua barriga ronca* Tom: Heh...tá com fome? John: Estou e muito ;u; Tom: Hehe, meus pais não estão em casa. Acho que posso te dar algo para comer, mas em troca você me ajuda okay? John: Okay. Tom: Feito então. *bota a enxada sobre o seu ombro e caminha* Pode me seguir. John: *seguindo ele* Eles andam um pouco e logo saem da floresta e John pode ver uma casa que lembra bastante uma fazenda e tem cavalos presos ao lado junto com alguns animais. Tom: *retira o suor da testa* Não é grande coisa né? John: Pra min está bom, bem humilde, gostei. Tom: Heh. *olha pro John* Você é um soldado? Você lembra bastante um com essa roupa, mas aparenta ser pobre só pela sua cara de morto. John: Ham? *confuso e puto* Eu não sei me ofendeu ou fico feliz Tom: É melhor se ofender, pois sem essa roupa, você vai ser pior que eu haha. *bota ambas suas mãos sobre a cintura e provoca John* John: *rindo* Você parece que se esforça bastante! Tom: E me esforço, é muito ruim trabalhar com algo tão ridiculo como isso, mas pelo menos consigo ser forte fazendo isso hahaha. Eu queria treinar um dia para ser um soldado ou um garoto importante, mas pelo jeito não vai dar. *caminhando para casa junto de John* John: Não desanime, depois que você estiver mais velho você vai ter mais oportunidade! :D Tom: Não vou precisar. *entrando na sala e indo lavar a mão* Pode pegar aí. Na mesa tinha bastante carne na mesa. Tom: Meus pais tomaram o café e deixaram o que sobrou aí. John: *sentando e comendo* Obrigado mesmo, estava a 2 dias sem comer algo de verdade T__T Tom: De nada, bom aproveitar, pois você vai fazer a metade do trabalho. *se senta ao lado de John e bota sua cabeça sobre a mesa e bota seus braços sobre ela* Vou descansar um pouco. John: O que vou ter que fazer? *falo depois volto a comer* Tom: Bem...eu vou ter que cultivar algumas plantas e você vai me ajudar tendo que matar alguns animais para trazer para cá, você não tem teto né? *olha pro John* John: Eu ganho a vida com recompensas, então basicamente não tenho um teto fixo *fecho um dos olhos e continuo a comer* Tom: Bom, pode morar comigo, o que acha? *volta a deitar a cabeça sobre a mesa* John: Sério mesmo?? Eu consigo dormir em qualquer canto. Tom: Até em mim? *brincando* John: ¬¬ Ha ha *sendo sarcástico* Tom: Tem como você dormir com os cavalos? John: Filho da mãe! ;u; Tom: Mas qual o problema? A não ser que durma do meu lado e isso eu sei que vai discordar. John: ¬¬ Tá bom. Tom: Okay, bem vamos lá, me ajude no meu trabalho John: *levantando* Vamos então. Tom: *levanta e caminha para fora da casa* John:*seguindo ele* Tom: *dá uma ferramenta para o John e sorrir* Obrigado pela ajuda ??: *caminhando pela floresta e olha para Tom* Quem é esse? Tom: Ninguém que te interesse Joe, vai fazer seu trabalho. John: *andando* Joe: Eu quero voltar para Ghumidir! Tom: Então trabalhe. John: *apenas observando* Joe: Tom, eu preciso voltar para casa! *vai até Tom* Tom: Trabalhe para ganhar dinheiro! Joe: *soca a cara de Tom* Tom: Ai! *vira o rosto e não faz nada, permanece com a mão aonde levou o soco* John: ! *olhando* Que merda tá acontecendo? Tom: *olha pro Joe e vai até o John* Vamos. *rosto um tanto machucado aonde foi levado o soco* Joe: Trouxa! John: *meio confuso* Porque ele te bateu? Joe: Ei, você! Ele vai te manter aqui dentro!!! Tom: Ignora esse maluco. John: Tá...(Agora não sei de mais nada...preciso ter cuidado.) Joe: *vai na direção de Tom e o derruba* Tom: *cai no chão* Pare! *vira o rosto pro lado evitando brigar* John: *empurra de leve ele* Hey! Pare de viadagem! Joe: Viadagem? Quem é você! *encara John* John: Sou amigo desse maldito que você empurrou! Tom: *levanta devagar* Joe: *chuta Tom pro chão de novo* Tom: *cai de costa no chão e evita brigar* Pare. Joe: Chutei ele, vai fazer o que? John: *dou um cotovelada na testa dele e se afasta* Joe: *vai para trás* >< Tom: *levanta* Joe: *chuta Tom novamente* Tom: Caramba! *cai no chão* John: *levanto Tom pela camisa* Pelo menos se defenda. Tom: Obrigado...*olha para Joe* Já acabou, Jessica? John: Eu não entendi. Joe: Grrr *corre na direção de Tom* Tom: *vira o rosto pronto para receber o golpe* John: *corro e dou um chute na canela do Joe que faz ele cair* Joe: Argh *cai no chão abraçando a canela* John: *olhando para Joe com a cara séria* Parem de brigar! Tom: Ele que está brigando, vamos andando John. Joe: Seu maluco! Eu quero voltar para Ghumidir droga! Mais tarde, depois de fazer todo o serviço, John volta com Tom. Tom: Obrigada pela ajuda cara...você fede mais que eu. *limpando o suor da testa e sorrir para John* John: Haha Tom: Você tinha algum amigo ou você é um lobo solitário mesmo? John: Tinha sim, uma amiga e um amigo. (...) Tom: Eles morreram? John: Eu espero que não, mais alguma coisa? Tom: Hum? John. *vai até ele e toca na costa dele* Você vai embora daqui? John: Alguma hora, vou ter que ir. Tom: Se importa em levar aquele garoto? Joe? Ele quer ir para Ghumidir, ele diz ser uma pessoa importante de lá, mas eu realmente não sei quem ele é. *sorrir* John: Portanto que ele não me atrapalhe. Tom: Haha! Com esse fedor você que atrapalharia ele, não vou rir, eu também tô fedendo :v John: *suspiro* Vamos logo voltar e comer algo. Tom: Comer alguma coisa? Vamos então. *coloca a mão sobre o equipamento e bate ele na costa de John* Hehe!! Você aprendeu a lutar desde quando? John: Aprendendo ao longo da vida, só preciso só treinar meu corpo, para aguentar meu poder Tom: Poder? Que tipo de poder? *rir um pouco* John: Eu entro num tipo de fúria, ganho vários poderes, porém, como ainda não tenho muita força, esse modo é meio rápido. Tom: Nossa...*sorrir* você é interessante, fora o fato de feder, vamos indo. Já pode ver a casa. John: Credo, sai viado ¬¬ *andando* Tom: Okay né. *coloca o equipamento sobre o ombro* Para onde pretende ir? Para Ghumidir? John: Sim, não tenho outros assuntos além de lá Tom: Heh...então perfeito para Joe. *sorrir para John e entra na casa* John: *entro também e me sento na cadeira* Tom: Tem um banheiro ali! Pode ir tomar seu banho. John: *levanto e vou pro banheiro* Que saudade da água... Tom: Hehe! Vai logo vai! *tapando o nariz* John: *boto minha roupas num canto e vou tomar meu banho* Buuuurrr *sentindo frio* Água fria que é boa mesmo! :v Joe: Ué? Sou invisível agora? *lá também* Ah dane-se! John: *saio de lá imediatamente, logo se vestindo, vou e me sento na cadeira* Avisa PORRA!! TUT Tom: Hahahahaahhaaaaaa *rir pra caramba* deixa de drama! John: Já tomei! Tom: Frescurento! Você é viado né? Continua fedendo! Entra logo lá caramba! John: Viado é que gosta de tomar banho com outra pessoa! Eu vou sim, acabe logo! Tom: Ok ok, então eu vou tomar primeiro. *entra no banheiro* Joe: Sai daqui seu idiota! *falando ao ver Tom* Tom: Ah então a peste ta aqui também! Já tomou banho demais! Tô entrando. Depois de um tempo, John finalmente pode tomar o banho dele, no banho, John fica pensativo, encostando a cabeça na parede e fecha os olhos refletindo. John: Alya...como posso ficar com você...se ele vai ficar triste...maldito...*bato na parede e respiro fundo* talvez...se ele conhecer outra garota...eu possa ficar com ela... Passa-se uns 5 minutos e John sai do banho vestido e vai se vestir e em seguida vai sentar na cadeira da mesa da cozinha. John: *quieto com a mão na bochecha e o cotovelo na mesa* Tom: Bem...parece que mamãe e papai não vão vir para cá hoje...vou ter que fazer a comida...*vai para fora e pega algumas coisas e começa a fazer algo para comer* Joe: *sério olhando para John* John: Que foi? Me achou bonito? *rindo e virando o rosto pro outro lado* Joe: Feio pra porra, quem te acha bonito é o Tom, ele é um gay. *olhando para o lado* John: Sabia, porra, Tom, é sério? Tom: Não, ele tá estressado, mas quem sabe eu tenha algum amor por algum menino por aí, bem eu tenho namorada, mas ela teve que ir embora... John: (Tenho que fugir...não posso deixar de ser homem TuT) Heerr...legal Tom: Legal? Isso não foi nada legal! Ela foi embora, pois o pai dela não iria gostar dela namorar com alguém pobre como eu, como eu odeio aquele homem! John: Desculpe...eu acho essas coisas uma bobagem, só por causa que você é pobre? Nada a ver! :T Tom: ...Humph...*sorrir e olha para John* queria que o pai dela não fosse maluco...*olha para Joe* humph... *continua a preparar a comida* John: *de olhos fechados pensando* Tom: Pronto... *coloca carne e algumas frutas em cima da mesa e senta ao lado de John* podem comer... John: *comendo* Essa carne tá, *engole* uma porra hahaha Tom: Humph... *olha para o lado* eu não gozei nela pra ela tá uma porra... *levanta* podem comer eu perdi o apetite. *vai para um dos quartos e se deita na cama* John: Puta que pariu, Tom, não sabe nem brincar! *comendo* Joe: *comendo* John: *acabo de comer e me deito na mesa* Deu um sono agora... Joe: Então vai dormir o coisa chata... John: *me levanto e vou até o quarto que Tom estava* Tom: *dormindo* Havia várias ferramentas de trabalho do Tom por lá e 3 camas ao lado. John: (Deve ser a cama dos pais dele e uma dele.) Tom: *abre o olho e vê John* Que foi? Veio me observar dormir? *levantando* John: Não *me deito em outra cama* Tom: *se deita de novo e tira a camisa* Quente né? John: ...Não ¬¬ *tentando dormir* Tom: *vira para o lado para dormir* Joe: *fica lá fora olhando para o céu* John: *dormindo* Se preparando para partir a força. No outro outro dia, Tom acorda e vê Joe dormindo em uma cama e John em outra. Tom: Hum... *sai do quarto* Mais tarde, John acorda e sente cheiro de comida. John: Bom dia Tom... *se sentando* ...cheiro bom. Engraçado...você mesmo sendo um homem feioso, sabe cozinhar bem pelo menos. Tom: Heh... *olha para John com raiva e volta a cozinhar* isso é legal...eu gosto bastante...fora que é bem melhor do que sair por aí para tá minerando como eu tenho que fazer por causa do meu trabalho. John... pare de me zoar por um momento rapidinho... John: ...Ok ok vou parar, se você se incomodar com isso, eu irei parar *olhando para o lado de fora* Tom: Pode comer, o Joe costuma a acordar tarde, ele não gosta de me ajudar. John: Hum...*comendo* obrigado pela comida, o Joe devia te ajudar. Tom: Ele não gosta...não gosto de obrigar... John: Entendo, mas cuidado, alguma hora ele pode não saber o que fazer ou pode ficar preguiçoso mas você que sabe, eu não posso fazer nada, a não ser dar conselhos, nem falo muito porque sou um mal exemplo do mesmo jeito. *comendo* Tom: *vai até John e toca na costa dele* Se você é mal exemplo então nem dê exemplo. John: *suspiro* Vou falar mal de você novamente *piscando* Tom: Que fale, posso ser feio, mas sou mais gostoso que você. John: Estou pouco me lixando, Tom *comendo* obrigado pela comida *se levanta e vai pra fora* vou trabalhar Tom: Vá, eu já minerei bastante... *quando John sai ele vê bastante carne e animal morto ao lado da casa e algumas moedas no chão* eu acho que vou ficar por aqui hoje... John: Wow...*continuo a caminhar e começo a minerar* Depois de um tempo, Tom observa-se enquanto estava dentro e John havia terminado de minerar e já tava na hora de voltar, até que alguém entrava. Tom: John? Homem: Tom...seus pais... John: *volto todo cansado e suado* Acabei por hoje Tom! *entrando* Tom: *quieto e ao ver John e sorrir* John...meus pais estão mortos *jogando o copo no chão e ele quebra e ele logo chuta os restos dos vidros* QUE DROGA!! John: *assustado* Tom... *ficando quieto* eu sinto muito... Tom: *toca em seu rosto e treme pra caramba* Meus pais eram a minha vida!! John: *vou e pego um copo da água pra ele* Tom: Eu não quero água John...não quero nada *chorando, seu tom de voz não muda* John: *se sente meio inútil, me sento* Tom: Se quiser ir embora...pode ir... John: Vou ficar aqui...até você se sentir melhor. *sorrindo mas ainda com a cara tristonha* Tom: *fica chorando por um tempo mas depois ele parece se acalmar mais, olha para o John* ... *sorrir, volta a lacrimejar mas vai até ele e da a mão para ele* John: *segurando a mão dele* Não sei o que dizer, eles devem ter sido boas pessoas. Tom: Eram sim...eles sempre foram... John: Só não fique pensando demais nisso, vai te corroer por dentro. Tom: Morreram por soldados de Sandor que procuram um tal de Ron e uma tal de Alya...acharam que eles estavam mentindo e mataram junto com muitas pessoas...e disseram que eu devo deixar a fazenda...pois eles estão vindo para cá matar as pessoas das fazendas também...por isso devo deixar aqui... John: ... *sente um culpa enorme e segura um pouco mais forte a mão dele*...Vou te ajudar a escapar deles. Tom: Talvez os deuses tenham o trazido para cá para eu saber para aonde ir...então vamos...para Ghumidir *aperta a mão dele* John: *levantando* Vou te ajudar....mesmo sendo dificil... (Devo muito a eles agora...caramba Alya...o que esta acontecendo aqui?!) *ajudo ele a levantar* Tom: Obrigado...vá acordar o Joe...temos que partir agora mesmo! John: *vai até o quarto e fica tentando acordar o Joe* Vamos acordar o Joe. Prescisamos ir agora! Joe: *olha para John* Eu ouvi a choradeira...estou acordado...mas ir para onde? John: Para aquele lugar lá *piscando* você sabe...vamos encontrar nossos objetivos e nova vida lá *saindo do quarto* se arrume logo...na verdade vamos logo. Joe: Tom...o que houve com ele? John: G-h-u-m-i...*soletrando* Joe: Ghumi...? John: Ghumidir seu arrombado.*gritando* Vamos logo! O Tom...*fico meio triste* os pais dele...faleceram ... Joe: ...Ung...os pais deles eram legais...merda... *bate em si mesmo* estou farto de gente morrendo! eu...sou irmão de Ron!! Eramos filhos de Jhon, O rei de Ghumidir. John: *fica muito surpreso* Mas que?! *deixa de pensar nessas coisas e puxa ele* Vamos logo... Joe: Argh!! Pare de me puxar! Dói!! John: *solto* O Tom que pediu para irmos! Joe: Eu lá ligo para aquele viado!! *se solta de John* Não me puxe assim! John: Você não queria ir pra Ghumidir? E se você não se importasse, nem ao menos perguntava sobre ele, não estou certo? Depois de muito lenga lenga, eles finalmente saem de casa. Tom: *um tanto tenso e olha para John* John... John: Sim? Tom: Não sei o que fazer... John: Vamos primeiro dar um jeito de escapar deles ^^ Tom: Isso eu não sei John...vamos apenas para Ghumidir, mas como? O porto deve estar coberto de soldados de Sandor. John: Temos que dar um jeito de entrarmos sem sermos descobertos. Tom: Tudo bem, mas como vamos fazer isso? John: Podíamos dar um jeito de entrar junto com a carga dos navios. Tom: Isso, mas como? John: Cara, eu não sou um ancião pra saber de tudo. Tom: ...Urg... John: (Querem botar toda a responsabilidade em cima de mim?? Essa é boa.) Joe: *olha para John* Tá olhando o que? Gostou? Tom: Porto...vamos tentar...se tiver guardas...vamos tentar pegar o segundo porto... Joe: Mas e se tiver outros guardas? Tom: ...Heh...vamos ir a pé...pela floresta Joe: Humph... John: Só é torcer para nada acontecer agora... Tom: Sim... *começa a caminhar* Joe: *olha ara John* John:*andando* Para de ficar me olhando! ¬¬ Joe: Vocês todos vão ver só! John: *rindo* Navegando para Ghumidir, porém com a perda incômoda. Depois de uma longa caminhada, eis que eles chegam finalmente. Joe: Estamos no porto e está cheio de soldados, senhor Tom Tom: Humph... *limpando o suor da testa* agora vamos fugir então... Joe: Fugir nada... *vai na direção do porto* Tom: JOE CARALHO!!! John: JOE PORRA! *correndo atrás dele* Joe: *continua seguindo firmemente* Soldado de Sandor: *parando Joe* Quem você acha que é? O porto de barcos está fechado!... Joe: Quero voltar para a minha cidade! Se ousar tocar em mim novamente, chamarei os soldados de Ghumidir que irão cortar sua mão, se não, vocês todos ficarão ricos, eu sou o rei legitimo de Ghumidir! Soldado de Sandor: Hahahaha!!! Que eu saiba o rei legitimo já esta lá, Juan! Joe: Juan...aquele garoto é filho do amigo do meu pai, Jhon...Yuan...ele tem uns filhos que são considerados legítimos devido ao fato deles serem praticamente meus primos...eu estou falando, se deixar eu e meus amigos irem embora, vocês ficarão ricos. *sorrir para ele* Soldado de Sandor 2: Não sei não, parece falso, ele é loiro, Jhon não era loiro *toca sobre a cara de Tom* Joe: ...Minha mãe era loira, meu irmão mais novo Ron era moreno como meu pai. cabelo tão preto como a existência dele. Ron...acho que está morto á esta altura mas...eu estou falando, deixe-nos ir. Soldado de Sandor: *olha para o soldado de sandor 2* Joe: *pega a espada do soldado de Sandor e corta ele horizontalmente e na hora corre para frente enfiando a espada dentro do soldado de Sandor 2* ha! John: *fico surpreso* !!! Joe ?! Temos que chamar menos atenção! Mas você já fez... Joe: Dane-se, se não quiser vir o problema é seu, eu vou indo *corre em direção ao barco* John vê vários homens correndo na direção deles. Tom: *atrás das moitas* John: Vamos tom! Melhor arriscarmos! Ele já fez isso! Tom: *levanta* John...é melhor não *vai para trás* eu nunca lutei! John: Então fique atrás de mim! *sacando a espada* Tom: *vai para perto de John* Ele já esta no barco!!! Vamos logo vai na frente John!!!! Soldados de Sandor's: *Se aproximando* John: *correndo para o barco com a espada em mãos* Tom: *correndo atrás e acaba tropeçando, se levanta mas um dos soldados de Sandor o pega* Guuuh!! John: *enfia a espada no olho do soldado e pega pelo braço dele, o puxando* Vamos Tom! Levanta!! Tom: Foi mal!! Continue a correr!! continue!!! *acaba soltando* John: Não! O barco começa a andar. Joe: John! vem logo!! *dá a mão para John* John: (Tom...) *olhando para o barco e a mão de Joe, dá um pulo e pega na mão dele e sobe* Tom: *leva um tiro de flecha na perna e logo cai no chão agarrando ela* Argh! *olha para John* Joe: Acabou para ele...desista John... *bota a mão sobre o ombro de John* ele seria um peso... Tom: *dá a mão para John mas sabe muito bem que John jamais voltaria e chora* Soldado de Sandor: *chuta a cabeça de Tom* Soldado de Sandor 3: *pega uma faca e enfia na costa de Tom* Tom: AAAAAAAH---*tem a boca tapada e começa a gritar mas sem conseguir* John: TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!! *rangendo os dentes* DROGA! *enfio a espada no chão do barco com força* Soldado de Sandor: *totalmente puto corta a garganta de Tom* Tom: *cai no chão morto* Arqueiro: *atira no barco* Joe: É bom se esconder ou será acertado...entre dentro da cabine do barco, *falando para o marinheiro* vamos para Ghumidir... Marinheiro: Tudo bem...daqui a 3 dias estaremos lá! John: *pego a espada e vou andando e saio com a cara meio que neutra, nem com raiva ou ao menos triste, vou seguindo o Joe* Joe: Tom...sempre foi um estúpido comigo, ele sabia que eu era importante, sabia que ele seria rico, mas insistia em querer me deixar naquela fazenda que fedia a bosta que nem ele, mas ele insistia...insistia...foi uma morte justa para um garoto justo...heh...hehe... John: *querendo matar ele, mas ele pensa que ele vivo é melhor* .... Joe: *se senta e olha para a sua espada e começa a limpá-la* Essa espada é minha agora...está abalado?...Você é um viado mesmo...gostava do Tom? John: ... (Cala a boca seu viadinho) ...Não, só esperava que ele tivesse sobrevivido... Joe: Eu também...aí fica uma coisa que você deve lembrar, sempre deixe o mais fraco na frente, nunca atrás. *levanta* está com raiva de mim né? John: Não, estou irritado com esse mundo que é uma bela bosta mesmo. Joe: Que seja, nossa vida é uma bosta, lembre-se, estamos em uma das melhores partes, tem pessoas que sofrem mais que a gente... John: E o pior que é verdade. Joe: *coloca a mão sobre a cabeça* Sempre reclamei de minha vida, o fato de eu ser rico, viver bem, até eu ir viver nessa parte bosta parece até que eu amadureci. John: Eu sempre vivi na merda, então sei lá. Joe: Heh...só para você ver, todos nós queremos uma aventura! John: É *fechando os olhos e botando a mão na cabeça* Joe: *sorrir* Você é forte né? John: Dependendo do seu tipo de visão, sim. Joe: Eu também sou, *levanta* quer treinar comigo? Amanhã? John: Pode ser. Joe: Tudo bem, agora tenta não lembrar de Tom... *se senta e fecha os olhos* John: Sim...vou tentar... E assim, Joe e John vão navegando por 3 dias á Ghumidir, procurando não só chegar lá, mas também encontrar a garota que ama, Alya. Precisando de uma guia para poder chegar até lá. Finalmente, o barco chega em um ponto próximo de um vilarejo, faltava 1/2 de floresta para chegarem finalmente para Ghumidir. Joe: Estamos quase em Ghumidir... John: *parando ao lado de Joe* Joe: Vamos indo direto, eu me lembro que havia uma cidadezinha de interior por aqui, ela é incrivelmente minuscula mas eu sou conhecido por eles, podemos repousar por aqui hoje. John: Tudo bem então :T Joe e John caminham por um tempo, até que Joe para. Joe: Chegamos, campo 1/2 proximo de Ghumidir, digamos que é um interior, vamos entrando. *descendo até a vila* John: Tudo bem. *seguindo joe* Joe: *entrando na vila e vendo crianças correndo de um lado para o outro e no meio um palco com um homem falando coisas e distribuindo comida frescas* Joe: *se aproxima* Olá Dalmanty Dalmanty: Hum? AAAH! JOE!!! *toca na cabeça dele* COMO VOCÊ CRESCEUU HAHA Joe: Sim, mas agora eu vim procurar pelo governante desta vila. Dalmanty: Ah sim Joe! Desta vez ele esta sobre aquela torre *aponta* ele fica lá agora. Joe: Tudo bem, obrigado pela informação. *seguindo até a casa* John: *vai atrás de Joe* Eles entram na torre e ao entrar lá, veem algumas pessoas que pareciam ser protetoras e tudo mais. Joe: *subindo as escadas até chegar no andar 2/2 e logo ele vê uma moça conhecida fazendo um tipo de pintura nas costas de um homem* Olá Ashara... John: *atrás de Joe* Ashara: *parando* Hum? Ah olá Joe? Era uma mulher de cabelos negros e com uma aparência serena ao rosto e reservada ao máximo naquela vila. John: Por que ela esta pintando este corpo? Ashara: Você deve estar pensando, é um tipo te arte, sim mas também outra coisa. Joe: Sim...John é uma pintura punificadora. John: Como assim? Ashara: É um tipo de prevenção contra doenças, como a Peste Negra. John: Hum? Ashara: Não sabe? *continuando enquanto fala* Bem, são ratos, eles são as pestes, suas pulgas se forem entrar em contato com o ser humano, terá a doença que chamamos de Peste. John: Eu meio que entendi agora Joe: (Ela parece não querer revelar o real proposito, então vou deixar o John acreditar nisso) Ei Ashara... gostaria de ir ver o governador. Ashara: Governador? Joe: Esquece... *vai até a escada e volta a subir* John: *fica olhando para a Ashara pintando aquele homem* Ashara: Para aonde vai? Joe: *não responde Ashara* John: Acho que ele foi ver o governador daqui. Ashara: (Governador? Não seria o líder?) John: Quer ajuda? No andar de cima* Joe: *entrando no floor e vendo um homem sentado em um trono* Olá Eddy Eddy: Joe, o que quer? Joe: Gostaria de pedir abrigo por aqui, amanhã partirei diretamente para Ghumidir.... Eddy: Tudo bem Joe... você é bem vindo aqui... pensei que queria mais uma coisa Joe: Não, está tudo bem...é só um abrigo para duas pessoas. *saindo do piso* Onde ficarei? Eddy: Inn numero 9 Joe: Obrigado. *sai do floor* *desce até o 1/2 e vê John observando Ashara pintar o homem* Ashara: Quase terminando. Homem: ... John: Já tá tudo certo Joe? Joe: Sim...vamos dormir por aqui. Ashara: *perguntando para John* Por qual motivo você e ele vieram até aqui? John: Ele quis repousar aqui >:T ele está indo para Ghumidir e tudo mais. Ashara: Hum, talvez eu possa ajudar. Eu nunca vi você além de Joe, quem é você? John: John... Ashara: Veio de onde? John: Brave...Brave Hunter... Ashara: É bem longe, muita sorte vir até aqui e sobreviver. John: Eu concordo... *ficando triste* Ashara: *terminando e suspirando* Bem eu posso ajudar à guiá-los no caminho à Ghumidir. John: Sério? vai ser legal então :3 Homem: Obrigado senhorita Ashara *levantando-se* Ashara: Não há de que. *levantando* E então? John: Bem acho que vou para o dormitório! vem comigo ai você pode falar isso pro Joe *desce as escadas* vem! Ashara: *faz a mesma coisa* John: *sai do castelo e olha a vila* Ela fica tão linda a noite não? Ashara: Sim. John: *começa a caminhar e ver as pessoas vivendo super bem* (Isso é tão diferente da minha terra natal) Aqui costuma a ser tão calmo assim senhorita Ashara? *olha para ela com muita felicidade sobre seus olhos* Ashara: Bom sim. John: Incrivel... *olha para o céu e fecha os olhos* (Será que Alya está assim também?) Enquanto isso, Alya estava em Ghumidir pensativa em seus amigos. Alya: *olhando a janela de seu quarto enquanto estava deitada sobre a cama* Será que Jack e John estão bem? Hehe...eu espero que estejam...assim como meu irmão...e os outros também. *se aconchega na cama* No fim de toda a minha aventura eu percebi o quanto é tediosa a vida de uma princesa...mas é tão bom tomar um banho e se deitar na cama. *sorrir* Queria que sentissem isso também... Jack...John... Voltando aos outros. Ashara: *andando* Sim. John: *nota que tava voando e logo fica sem jeito e corre até Ashara e caminha ao lado dela* Ashara: *chegando no INN* John: *olhando para as crianças brincando e mulheres conversando* Isso é tão bom, *lacrimeja* eu nunca vivi assim. *olha para o lado oposto de Ashara com vergonha* Ashara: *entrando* John: *nota que ela entrou e ele logo corre subindo as escadas* Era quarto 8 que eu me lembre, 8 ou 9... qual era mesmo? Ashara: Você tem que saber, você quem o viu. John: Mas ele avisou lá na sala...*fica sério* Ashara: Ah, estava muito concentrada no que eu estava fazendo. Joe: *saindo do quarto sem camisa pois tinha acabado de tomar um banho e o cabelo dele que antes estava sujo agora estava bem loiro, olha para Ashara e John que se aproximavam* Oii!! Caramba tem água aqui John! Pode tomar banho se quiser! Ah...o que a Ashara faz aqui? *parecia estar com bom humor* John: Caramba! Eu jurava que você era magrelo! Joe: Eu era da guarda da noite antes do meu pai ir me buscar, ou seja, :v eu não sou frangote não hahaha. *olha para o lado* Saudades dos meus amigos de lá. John: Partiu então. *entra no quarto e corre pro banheiro*AEEEEEEE *fecha a porta* Ashara: Vim acompanhar vocês até Ghumidir. Joe: Ham? Sério? Será uma boa companhia Ashara! Quando eu chegar lá, obviamente eu vou ser rei! Aí eu te pago! :3 Ashara: *rindo* Está bem, está bem. Joe: Haha! Quer dormir conosco? Ashara: Não, eu estou bem ._. Joe: Hehe! Tá legal então! *deita na cama* Pode entrar! Se quiser conversar! :) Ashara: *entrando* Tudo bem. Joe: *levantando* bem Ashara! Você está radiante :3 Ashara: Ah, gentileza da sua parte ._. Joe: E eu como estou? :3 Ashara: Você amadureceu, está bem mais encorpado. Joe: Ah obrigado ' 'u' *colocando a mão sobre a cabeça* amanhã partiremos a tarde! :3 Ashara: Assim seja. Joe: Haha! *se deita na cama* aee Ashara: *sorrindo* Joe: Se quiser pode ir! Você dorme aonde? Ashara: No meu próprio quarto, mas como isso é uma casa de dormitórios, não tem problema se eu dormir no tapete. Mas enfim. *se abaixando e deitando no tapete* Joe: Oi? kkk Ashara deite-se aqui! *sai da cama* Ashara: Não, fique aí, pode deitar, eu fico aqui. Joe: A-SHA-RAAAA!! VÁ LOOGOO >:C Ashara: Ai mas você hein. *levantando andando até a cama* Depois não reclame de dor nas costas. Joe: Hahahah tudo bem! *vai até a janela* John: *sai do banheiro derrubando Joe no chão e o imobilizando* HAAA!!! EU SOU FORTE DEMAIS HAHAAAA!! Joe: Qual o seu problema moleque! Ashara: '-' John: Essa água é muito boa hahaaa!! *senta em cima de Joe* Seu fragote!!! Joe: Vai vestir uma blusa o arrombado! *ainda imobilizado* John: Eu não!! *rir* Você tá ridículo cara! Joe: Ah para! Você que tá ridiculo com esse corpinho de viado! John: CORPINHO DE VIADO! EU SOU MAIS FORTE QUE VOCÊ! Joe: AH É MESMO?! *eles se encaram * HUMPHHHH >:C John: Hhuuuumpohbhbaihbdh >:C Ashara: Ótimo ótimo, hora dos mocinhos procurar uma cama, porque não vou carregar dois mortos para Ghumidir amanhã. Joe: *agarra John e levanta* Sim!! John: *ia brigar com Joe mas lembra de Jack quando eles brigavam muito* (...Jack...) Ashara: Boa noite, se não me deixarem dormir, eu faço vocês deixarem eu dormir. Joe: Humph! é esse John que ta louco *deita ao lado de Ashara* John: Humph! aonde eu durmo! Ashara: zzz... John: ¬¬ *se deita perto de Joe, empurra Joe para longe* Sai Joe: Humph >:C *soca o braço de John* Ashara: *virando par ao lado da parede* John e Joe ficam se batendo até que se agarram e ficam se socando a ponto de Ashara se incomodar Ashara: ... *2 sombras são feitas e se une a sombra dos dois, os imobilizando* Os Dois: *deitam no chão e fecham os olhos* Joe: O...o que...a..aaa... John: Mas o que é isso?...a... Ashara: (Agora sim os dois vão se comportar.) John: Ai!! Tá desconfortavelll!! Joe: ... Ashara: *fechando a mão e John e Joe fecham a boca* Joe: !!! John: HMMMMMMMMMMM >:c Ashara: (Agora sim os dois dormem.) E no dia seguinte, Ashara acorda, as sombras que estavam nos dois não estavam mais lá. Ashara: *levantando o torso e ficando sentada, se espreguiçando e bocejando* Joe: ... *olho fechado* John: ... Ashara: Hora de acordar. Pessoas gritam no lado de fora dizendo "A bruxa esta voltando!!!" John: *abre os olhos* Hum? Ashara: ! John: Bruxa? Ashara: Hum... Governador: *vai até o quarto* Se arrumem! A bruxa está voltando! *corre para fora* John: *levantando-se na hora* Quem é essa tal de bruxa?! Joe: Asharaaa!!! quem é? Ashara: Eu...eu não sei quem é. John: Hum...vamos para lá então! *empurrando Joe e pegando sua blusa* Joe: *ficando com raiva mas ignorando e depois de vestir a camisa ele olhava para John* Te pego na saída daqui hein? John: É so vir! Joe: *soca John e agarra ele para fora do quarto* John; >:C Urrg! >n< *agarra ele de volta e eles ficam agarrados se imobilizando* Ashara: *levantando e andando até a saída do quarto* Vamos logo. Não temos tempo á perder! Joe: Certo! *empurra John para o chão* John: *esquiva e continua em pé ao lado de Joe* Vamos resolver isso depois! Joe: Vamos mesmo! Ambos saem ao lado de Ashara e eles chegam na praça principal da vila 1/2* Bruxa: SENHOR DA LUZ PROTEGERÁ ESTE LUGAR!!! *levanta a mão* Pessoas: Ebaaa!!! A bruxa era alta, porém incrivelmente linda, até mesmo Ashara ficou impressionada com a beleza daquela bruxa e atrás dela tinha um garoto loiro que aparentava ter 15 anos, ele tinha uma bela armadura azul e uma aparência de um garoto tão nobre a ponto de Ashara achar ele lindo. Bruxa: Vamos passar uma noite aqui! Espero ser tratada com bom respeito! Ashara: ! Governador: É obvio que será Feiticeira Atashi!!! E você também, jovem Cody. Cody: *faz reverência para o Governador* Meninas: Haaar...ele é lindo! *comentando proximo de Joe e John e Ashara* Joe: (Ele não é grande coisa...) John: *impressionado apenas olhando para a bruxa quase babando* Ashara: (Eu espero que não aconteça nada de mal...) *observava* Atashi: Cody! Tá liberado para fazer o que bem quiser! Eu preciso preparar umas coisas! *vai junto de governador* Cody: *coloca a mão sobre a cabeça sem graça* Meninas: *babando pelo Cody* Ashara: *olhando para ela ir ao Governador que o segue* A mulher, era muito bela e John não parava de olhar para ela e não só ele como todos os as pessoas daquele lugar. Joe: >:C *vai até Cody* quem é você? Cody: Cody! Joe: *faz uma voz irritante* Cody! Ah sai daqui! Cody: ?! O que foi? Eu fiz algo de errado? Joe: Sai daqui! Meninas: SAI DAQUI VOCÊ SEU FEIOSO! *empurram Joe* Joe: *ficando com raiva e saindo de lá* Cody: *olhava para Joe correndo mas logo olhava para as meninas e falava com elas gentilmente* Ashara: Chega! Ou vou apartar isso imediatamente! John: Hum? Ashara: Precisamos ir logo. John: Sim!! O Joe foi em direção a saída eu acho! Vamos lá! Ashara: *correndo* John: *vai atrás* E na saída da vila. Ashara: E então, onde ele está? Droga! Joe: *parado longe deles de costas* John: Olha lá!! Ashara: Ah, ufa...só faltava ele ter sido raptado! *correndo até Joe* Joe: *olha para eles* Vamos indo? Ashara: Vamos. Joe: *começa a caminhar* Ashara: *seguindo Joe ao lado* John: *segue Joe atrás de Ashara* Eles seguem o caminho. John: Eu nunca vi uma vegetaçao tão linda. Joe: Sim, em Ghumidir tudo é lindo tipo na região próxima a Ghumidir, tudo é mais bonito. Ashara: Precisa ver por dentro, a última vez que vim aqui, foi quando eu era uma menininha, depois eu me mudei. Joe: Infelizmente vai demorar um pouco. Ashara: Aguenta firme, estaremos lá a qualquer custo. John: Sim! Joe: O Mar Canaban tá agitado... Ashara: Isso rende grandes ventos gelados. John: E agora? Ashara: O jeito é nadando. Joe: Você é louca? O mar canaban é horrivel para passar nadando! Temos que esperar passar um pouco. Ashara: Vocês querem chegar logo lá ou não? Isso é questão de coragem para ir contra a correnteza. Joe: Sim, muita gente já se afogou. Ashara: Porque não souberam nadar. Joe: Ah claro!!! Um dos melhores nadadores já tentou nadar nessa merda! Ashara pare de duvidar! >:C *se estressando e ficando sério* Ashara: Ai ai. (Medroso.) Joe: Vamos esperar. John: *sentando* Humph. Horas se passam e Ashara e John cansam de esperar e acabam dormindo e deixam Joe ali, ele vê que eles dormiram e começa a agir, ele nadou o mar até Ghumidir sozinho quando ele se acalmou deixou eles dois lá. Depois de um tempo, um garoto parava na frente de John e chutava a barriga dele. John: Humphhh... *abrindo os olhos devagar* Que foi? ??: *agachava e encarava John e sorria* Hehe. John: Responde ae....senão *bocejava e volto a dormir* Zzz... ??: Seu idiota...cadê Alya? John: Haamm?! Alya? *abrindo os olhos* ??: Humph... John: É você viado?! Lacrimejando porque se for...você é um idiota por ter ido embora sem comer nada.... Ashara: *apertando os olhos* Jack: Hehe...*olhava para o gramado* me desculpe...me desculpe por ter ido embora daquela maneira...a minha presença não era algo que deixava vocês melhores...e Alya nunca me escutava. Ela preferia você, aí eu fui embora para ver se ela se tocava e voltava pra Ghumidir. E pelo visto ela foi...mas cadê ela? Essa garota aqui não é a Alya. John: *levantava e limpava as lagrimas* Poxa cara. Essa garota? Jack: *apontava para Ashara* John: É Ashara, o nome dela. Jack: Hum...ela é bonita...*bate na cabeça de John* porque tu viado, tá dormindo feito uma vadia aqui? Ashara: *abrindo os olhos* Olá, estava acompanhando ele até aqui. Jack: Eita...ela estava acordada o.o a-aaar! Eu sou Jack!! Ashara: Claro, uma barulheira dessa, muito prazer ^^ John: *riso* Saudade das porradas né...esse é o Jack o feioso, haha brincadeira! Jack: Eeepp-- hm! Bom mesmo! Eu quero ainda acertar as contas com você John! John: Como voc- okay...outra hora. Ashara: *levantando* Então já se conhecem. Jack: Heh...mas me respondam...por que estavam dormindo em um lugar tão aleatório quanto esse? Eeh! Sim! Digamos que ele e eu tivemos uma grande rota no passado...rotas que levaram a caminhos diferentes. John: Humm...cansaço? *sendo irônico* Jack: Humph...John sempre foi tão fresco com lugares pra dormir que eu acho novidade ver você dormindo aqui e.e John: Nossa, aprendeu a falar bonito agora? Hehe. Jack: Que?! Bom!! Mais ou menos, passei por muita coisa! Jack: Eu até cheguei a ver uma garota que mudava de indentidade! John: Conte-nos. Jack: Com uma face de alguém! John lembra de Keny e os garotos. John: Wow! '-' Ashara: *escutava tudo* John: Cara, aconteceu algo semelhante comigo, antes de acontecer várias coisas comigo, eu havia encontrado um bando de garotos e um tal de Keny. Jack: Epa! *olhava para John* Conta mais. John: Ele cortou a cara dele...foi tão estranho...ele... *olhando pra baixo* ofereceu até uma escolha de seguir ele ou não. Jack: S-Sim, isso me lembra aquela Casa Preto e Branco...que vimos em...em...BAHIA DOS ESCRAVOS! JOHN FAZ TUDO SENTIDO! John: Essas duas pessoas que vimos vieram de la!!! Ashara: Vocês se mostram dignos, ver essas pessoas cometer essas crueldades e vocês saírem ilesos, faz de vocês muito dignos. John: Dignos? Não seria sortudos demais? Jack: Er...*levanta a manga da blusa e mostra um corte que tava com carne viva entre a mão* Ainda doi...a menina queimou meu braço...e ninguém me ajudou... Ashara: (Talvez não tão ilesos.) John: Ai...Ashara você pode ajudar? Ashara: Bem, eu só manejo sombras mas eu posso te ajudar sim. John: Obrigado! Hehe ^^ Pronto Jack, ajuda �� Jack: Sério?! Muito obrigado!!!! É sério! Você é uma moça incrível! John: *se aproximava de Jack e falava baixo* Ela só vai te ajudar no braço...você tá? Tsc tsc tsc... Jack: *olhava para John* Tá o que arrombado? *falava baixo* John: Querendo puxar o saco dela ^-^...Pra ela começar a gostar de você. *depois voltava a falar normal* Beeeem... Jack: Na---nãããoo! Não é isso! *dá um mata leão em John* Eu vou te quebrar! Ashara: Fique quieto, isso fará você perder mais sangue *formando uma camada de sombra na mão* Jack: Ung...me desculpe bela moça...John...eu vou quebrar você depois! John: *saindo do mata leão* Escute ela, é melhor. (Ainda não acredito que ele voltou mesmo.) Jack: ... (Tô com saudades de brigar com John mas...o corte tá me machucando muito.) Ashara: *aponto para perto do braço dele e a sombra vai camuflando o ferimento grave* Jack: Hum... *fechava os olhos* Ashara: Bem, só tente não fazer muitos movimentos bruscos até o sangue ser estancado. Isso pode te prejudicar. *terminando de passar a sombra por todo aquele ferimento aberto* John: *esperando de braços cruzados* Jack: Tá... *puxava john para perto e tocava sobre o ombro dele com a mão e quanto mais doía mais jack aperta a o ombro de John* Urg... John: Vamos Jack, você é fortão sim, aguente aí! Jack: He...he...*sorria e suava um pouco e parecia parar de apertar o ombro de John* John: Aí sim... Jack: Me desculpe John...você usa 2 blusas...me empresta a parte de cima? Ashara: Deixa-me ver se eu entendi, você visitou um dos lugares e eles fizeram isso aí em você? John: *quieto esperando a vez para falar* Jack: Sim...ninguém me ajudou...eu tive que me acostumar com aquela dor. John: Até entendo, você não encontrou ninguém de confiança para te ajudar não é? Jack: Sim...todos me olhavam com cara feia eu...pensei em...como idiota eu tinha sido...eu voltei para a Bahia dos Escravos e vi que vocês tinham ido embora... Ashara: Na Casa dos Preto e Branco? Vocês nunca deveriam entrar naquele lugar, eles são conhecidos como ninguém, ou seja, eles foram o que não são mais, eles fazem sacrifícios, castram e muita coisa pior. Jack: Eu queria esconder isso de você John...me desculpe...e-eu lembro do garoto que foi castrado...nós ajudamos ele mas no fim ele se matou... *olhava fixo pro chão e tava com vergonha de olhar pro John* Ashara: Vocês sabem a sarna que arranjaram para se coçarem? Embora vocês sejam crianças, os olhos curiosos podem levar vocês ao próprio corredor da morte. Jack: *olhava diretamente para Ashara* Você... Ashara: ? Jack: Nada...esquece... *voltava a olhar pra grama* John: *pensativo*...Ai ai Jack...já passou tudo isso, sim é triste alguns fatos, mas agora já te perdoei de verdade Jack: *sorria levemente e depois olhava pro John* Obrigado...Alya está bem...não está? Ashara: Que tal se vocês fossem procurar ela? É mais fácil. Jack: E vamos, mas...como tá indo meu braço? Tá doendo muito. John: Vamos Jack, você é forte pra caramba, dor é algo que você tem que suportar se quiser ver Alya. Jack: Sim...eu sei que posso... --eu quero ver Alya. Ashara: Infelizmente só manejo sombras, não sou exatamente uma curandeira, o que eu fiz foi estancar o sangue para você não ter uma recaída. Jack: Oh...entendi...ung...isso dói muito *lacrimejava mas continuava a falar normalmente* Ashara: É assim. John: Obrigado Ashara por ajudá-lo. Jack: *sorria* Sim... Ashara: Não há de que. Jack: Acabou?... John: Acho que sim. Jack: Hm... *observa o braço e sorri* Obrigado...ainda dói um pouco... Ashara: Vamos logo. *andando* John: *andando* Vamos lá, seu doido haha. Jack: *levantava lentamente e ia até John e socava as costa dele* Toma! Idiota! John: Hehehe ainda é o mesmo... Jack: Você também...*sorri* Alya...será que ela tá com raiva porque eu fui embora? John: Acho que sim...ou até não. Jack:... �� John: Vamos, pense positivo cara. Isso não parece o Jack chato que conheço. Ashara: Pelo visto seu amigo está mais confiante em você do que eu pensava, Jack. Jack: Eu percebi...obrigado John... John: *riso* De nada, mas depois quero uma refeição em troca! :V Brincadeira, haha...mas eu sei que é dificil, só estou tentando ficar feliz por te achar. Nada mais. Jack: Hehe...também estou...foi mal... Ashara: *sorrindo* Fumaça subia pelos céus. Ashara: O que é isso? John: *olhando também* Verdade, o que é isso aí? Jack: Será que...Ghumidir ta sendo atacada? John: Não sei, mas por mim seria bom irmos saber o que é isso não acham? *começa correr* Jack: Sim! *corre atras de John* Ashara: *seguindo eles* Continua no Kingdom THR Season 3 Guerra entre famílias. Categoria:Wiki Kingdom THR